Lucas Ashcroft's Special Brownies
by dangerdonut
Summary: Karma and Amy have some of Karma's dad's pot brownies and talk about their feelings. Takes place about a week after the threesome kiss. Karma never slept with Liam, and Karma and Amy never "broke up".


_Takes place after the threesome kiss. Karma never slept with Liam, and Karma and Amy never "broke up"._

A week had passed since the infamous threesome disaster, and Karma had been avoiding talking about it like the plague. Every time Amy brought it up, Karma quickly came up with an excuse to stop the conversation. Amy, being the giant pushover that she is, let Karma change the subject without questioning it. Besides, things were going well for the two girls.

Karma had been avoiding Liam and vice versa. Karma was still upset he kissed Amy, and he was still upset that she barged out of the threesome after all the effort he put into setting it up. Amy rolled her eyes when she overheard Liam talking to his buddies at school about what a "prude" Karma was, but she was silently glad he was revealing his true colors before Karma did anything she would regret with him.

It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon, and Karma and Amy had decided to walk home from school to Karma's house. They held hands even though nobody from school was in sight. They had just gotten into the habit of it over the past few months. Amy cracked a joke about the "karmy" obsessed kid who sat next to them in Chemistry class, and Karma's laugh boomed throughout the street. Amy couldn't help but look at her adoringly when she noticed how beautiful Karma was when she laughed.

They finally reached the Ashcroft house to find that Karma's parents had left for the weekend. As per usual lately, they left a note:

_Went to visit your aunt to get our monthly readings done. You two love bugs have fun ;-) Lots of love, Mom and Dad._

"I guess we have the house to ourselves," Karma remarked. "Anything terribly exciting you want to do?" She joked sarcastically.

"How about eating the entire contents of your fridge?" Amy smirked as she made her way to the fridge. "I'm starving. Irma did _not_ give me enough mashed potatoes today."

"She gave you twice the amount of a normal student!"

"Yeah, Karma. _Not enough_." Amy rolled her eyes as she scavenged the fridge. "Oh, looks like your parents made brownies."

"Nice!" Karma ran over excitedly before her face fell to a frown. "Oh, those are my dad's. We can't eat those."

"Why not?" Amy asked, taking a brownie out anyways. "We can still leave plenty for him."

"No, Amy," Karma laughed. "They're pot brownies."

"Oh," Amy frowned, clearly devastated that brownies were no longer on the menu. "Well… everyone tries it at some point, right?"

"You're just saying that because you still want to eat a brownie! You don't even want to get high."

"Hey, that's not true!" Amy lied. "I just… really want to try something new," she stated as she took a bite before making a face. "Gross, these don't even taste good."

"Yeah, because they have a bunch of pot baked into them doofus," Karma rolled her eyes before taking a brownie. "I'm not babysitting you tonight. If you're getting high than so am I."

Two hours later, the girls found themselves on the floor of Karma's bedroom, leaning against her bed with a bag of doritos, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey… Karma," Amy said, breaking the twenty minute silence.

"Yeah?"

"Those were strong," she giggled.

"Yeah," Karma responded, slightly freaking out at how fast her heart was beating.

"Are you okay?" Amy turned her head to look at Karma.

"Uhhhh," Karma stuttered before looking at Amy. "Woah," she said, taking in the beauty of the girl sitting next to her.

"What?" Amy looked at her confused.

"You're soooo pretty," Karma smiled.

Amy laughed. "You're pretty," was the only thing she managed to choke out.

"Amy, no, _listen_ to me," Karma started. "Do you _understand_ how _pretty_ you are?"

"No, not really," Amy smirked. Karma was clearly way more stoned than she was.

"Amy, _listen_," she said, placing her hand over Amy's. "It's really _important_ that you _understand_ how _pretty_ you are."

"Why?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"_Because_," Karma started like she was going somewhere with this. After ten seconds of silence, Amy realized she was done.

"Okay, weirdo," Amy laughed, playing with Karma's fingers that were still resting on her hand.

"Amy," Karma spoke after another twenty second bout of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm _really_ high."

"I know," Amy smirked. "What should we do?"

"I think you're really cool," Karma stated, ignoring Amy's question.

"Oh my god, you're so high," Amy laughed.

"_Amy_," Karma said seriously. "I'm being _serious_. I like you a lot."

"Yeah, Karma, I like you too, you're my best friend," Amy shrugged, taking another dorito.

"Why do you always smell _so_ good?" Karma whined, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Why are you so _perfect_?"

Amy felt electricity as soon as Karma touched her again. It was overwhelming, she couldn't avoid it any longer. "We have to talk about the threesome," she blurted out. Karma immediately took her head off of Amy's shoulder and curled her legs up.

"Now?" Karma whined.

"Now," Amy stated firmly.

"Okay," Karma said, burying her head in her arms. "What about it?"

"Uhhh," Amy started, trying to keep her train of thought. "Why did you leave?"

"It was lame," Karma giggled. "Also, Liam kissed you. Like, what the hell man?! I felt dumb. I don't know, I wasn't really in the mood after that."

"But like, why did you feel dumb?"

"Because Liam is _such_ a douchebag," Karma laughed after she realized she said that out loud. "I think I liked him because he was hot."

"And you're just coming to this realization?" Amy smirked.

"I thought I _loved_ him, Amy. I'm so stupid," Karma frowned.

"You are not," Amy took her hand again. "You're just a teenage girl."

"But then why didn't you go for a hot guy?" Karma furrowed her brow. "You easily could have. I mean, look at you," Karma looked at her with lust in her eyes. "God, you're so fucking beautiful."

Amy blushed before answering, "I don't know."

"Come _on_, Amy. I told you why I left, now you tell me why the Oliver thing didn't work out. He was really cute, and you didn't hate him. I mean, that's huge."

"I can't, Karma," Amy whispered before realizing she shouldn't have brought up the threesome.

"Why?" Karma asked hopefully, attempting to move closer to Amy.

Amy opened her mouth before making eye contact with Karma and staring for a few seconds. "Karma," Amy giggled. "_You're_ pretty."

With that, Karma closed the distance between her and Amy, gently placing a kiss on her lips. Amy leaned in and deepened the kiss, running her hand through Karma's hair, feeling every inch of her body light up. Amy pulled away as Karma reluctantly took her lips away from Amy's.

"Did you…" Amy started. "Did you just do that because we're high?"

"W-why?" Karma asked. "Oh no, I thought, oh my god, I'm so sorry Amy. I thought-"

"No, it's okay!" Amy interrupted. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Does that mean… Does that mean you have feelings for me?" Karma looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I was starting to think they were one-sided," she smiled.

"Oh my god," Karma sighed, clearly relieved. "I was having these feelings since we kissed at the threesome. Maybe longer, I don't know. I didn't want to freak you out since I was the one who started the whole fake lesbian fiasco."

"Is this a dream?" Amy laughed. "I think I got too high and fell asleep. No way this is happening."

"Aw, you dream about me?" Karma teased. "How sweet." She rested her head on Amy's shoulder again as they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I think I love you," Amy smiled. "It's terrifying."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Karma buried her face in Amy's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you have the power to completely destroy me."

"Good thing you decided to fall in love with _me_, then. I would never hurt you," she grinned as she put her arm around the girl next to her, pulling her in tight. "You're kind of my everything."

Karma smiled up at Amy. "I didn't see it coming at all. Did you? I mean, these feelings. Ten years, everything is normal, and then all of a sudden… they just kind of came out of left field and punched me in the face."

Amy laughed, still very much feeling the effect of the pot brownies they ingested earlier. "I guess I kind of did," Amy admitted. "I mean, I guess I've always loved you. I just realized it when we kissed. But yeah, looking back, you've always meant more to me than anyone else. I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner," Amy pondered.

"Yeah, I guess I am too," Karma realized before laughing. "_Amy_."

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna end up having _sex_," she laughed even harder. "I _definitely_ didn't see that one coming," she continued. "No pun intended."

"Oh my god," Amy rolled her eyes. "You're so cute when you're stoned out of your mind."

"So are you," Karma scrunched up her nose and kissed Amy on the cheek. "Can we get back to talking about the sex thing?"

Amy laughed. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"We're gonna have _sex_!" Karma repeated.

"I guess we are," Amy looked at her, questioning where she was going with this.

"Hey Amy…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have sex _right now_?"

"Karma!"

"Hey, come on, we waited _ten years,_" Karma reasoned.

"No! We're too high. I want it to be special. You know, for you."

"Yeah, but it would feel _really_ good right now," Karma looked at her hungrily. "I just want to tear all your clothes off and-"

"Not now, Karma," Amy reluctantly stated. "Trust me, I want to, but as the more sober one of the two of us, I have to be responsible," she sulked.

"Fine," Karma frowned. "See? This is why you're such a good girlfriend. You really _care_ about me."

"Of course I do," Amy placed a kiss on Karma's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll have sex soon enough."

"Really?" Karma asked excitedly.

"I mean, yeah. I didn't think you'd be so down for it."

"Amy," Karma stated flatly. "You _know_ me."

"I know, I know," Amy laughed as she remembered that Karma is the queen of talking about sex all the time. "I just thought that was only with guys."

"I thought so too. It helps that you're probably the most attractive girl on the planet though. Like _jeez_. When you took off your trench coat at the threesome, I kind of knew I was fucked," Karma remembered. "No pun intended."

"I'm starting to think that these puns _are_ intended, Ashcroft."

"No, I'm just really funny, I swear," Karma teased. "So, can we fuck soon?"

"Oh my god," Amy laughed. "This is better than I could have ever possibly imagined."

"I'm sorry!" Karma exclaimed. "I'm stoned and sexually frustrated. I haven't had sex in fifteen years."

"Soon, okay?" Amy promised. "Just give me a day or two so I can make it somewhat special."

"It's with you, that's already special enough," Karma sang. "Which is why we should do it as _soon_ as the pot brownies wear off. How long does that usually take?"

"Probably until we fall asleep," Amy reasoned.

"Damn it," Karma sulked. "Can we at least make out until then?"

"That we can do," Amy smiled before leaning in and crashing their lips together.


End file.
